Big Time Baby Sister
by wanicrocodile
Summary: Meet Cathy. The baby sister to Carlos. During the holidays,she went off to visit him and surprisingly with her best friends,Jenny & Leslie. Unexpectedly,they became competitors at a sing-off. Who will emerge victorious & will the trip still be as planned?
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Baby Sister

**Hello ! This is my very first fanfiction, just to let you know. Please let me know whether it is good or bad and maybe give me a helpful tip. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush AT ALL. I only own Cathy, Jenny & Leslie.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: I Miss You<p>

Cathy lay on the couch, deep in thoughts. It had only been half a year and she felt like she missed her older brother, Carlos, for a century. "Mum … I want to call Carlos …" Cathy asked her mum.

"Cathy, darling. You can only call him on Wednesdays and Fridays. Today's only Monday." Mrs. Garcia said .

Cathy sulked. Her brother always hangs out with his best friends but he would always find time to be with her when he was in Minnesota. Now, she could only hang out with her two best friends, Jenny and Leslie, and some other popular kids in school. She took out her phone from her pocket and sent a text to her brother.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Palm Woods …<p>

"CARLOS! You are so DEAD!" James yelled at Carlos.

Carlos had accidentally dropped James's lucky comb. Even though it didn't break, James thought that his luck might run out. Just then, they heard a tweeting sound. "Dude, dude. Someone just texted me. You can kill me after the text." Carlos said, picking up his phone from the table.

Carlos's grinned.

The text read;

_What's up big bro? Mom said I can't call u so I decided 2 text u instead ;) I miss you so much big bro … :(_

James read the text and said, "Dude! You're lucky you can communicate with your baby sister, man! I really want to talk to Jenny …"

Carlos pitied his dear pal and sent a reply;

_Hey little sis! How r u? Smart thinking btw. ;) I miss u too baby sister. Maybe during your school holidays, you can come and stay w/ us 4 2 weeks. :D_

* * *

><p>Cathy received Carlos's text. Her summer holidays are in a week's time. She told her mom about it and she gladly approved. "I can't wait to see Carlos, Kendall, Logan, James and one of my dear best friends, Katie, again! Of course, I can't wait to see Mrs. Knight too mama." Cathy said.<p>

Cathy quickly called Leslie and Jenny, "Girls! Carlos wants me to stay with him for 2 weeks! AHH! I wish you guys can come … After all, Logan and James are your brothers …"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think ? Good ? :\<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Big Time Baby Sister

**Waddup readers, if there is any. Chapter 2 of Big Time Baby Sister. :D Do enjoy the story and remember, I am terrible at writing stories. :D**

**Disclaimer: I am never ever gonna own Big Time Rush, if I can, I'll let you guys know. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Welcome To L.A.<p>

"FINALLY! I am finally going to see Carlos again!" Cathy thought.

It's finally summer and Cathy was at the airport with her mom. Cathy was alittle sad that her two best friends won't be there with her but other then that, she was thrilled. She boarded the airplane after saying goodbye to her mom and promised to keep in touch within the 2 weeks. "Excuse me, is there any Wi-Fi?" Cathy asked.

"Yes there is. The flight is 3 hours so using your laptop is a perfect way to let time fly." The air stewardess said.

Cathy logged on to Facebook and saw that Carlos was online so she decided to chat with him.

* * *

><p>During the video chat …<p>

_Cathy: Hey big bro! How are you? Guess what? I'm on the plane!_

_Carlos: Awesome little sister! I can't wait to see you! The guys and I will wait for you at the airport. When will you arrive?_

_Cathy: In about 3 hours ? I really, really, REALLY can't wait to see you. :D_

_Carlos: Aww… 3 Me too! The 2 weeks is going to be fun, fun, fun! We'll even bring you to the studio!_

_Cathy: REALLY? OOOHH ! I can't wait! Oooh, I need to check out my twitter first. Caio for now big bro. Peace out! 3_

_Carlos: Bye!_

* * *

><p>Cathy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw her two best friends behind her! "OMG GIRLS! You made it! Leslie! Jenny! Aww. I thought I might miss you guys but you guys came. This is going to be a fun trip!" Cathy exclaimed.<p>

"Yeah … I'm here because I want Gustabei or whatever his name is to know that I AM HIS FIRE and not the guys." Leslie said.

"I just want to see James." Jenny grinned.

"Oh … Ok …" Cathy said.

* * *

><p>On Twitter …<p>

_foxtowolf: Big Time Rush is AWESOME!_

_deedee993: I Know You Know – Big Time Rush ft. Cymphonique is an awesome song._

_1234abcdwannabe: I want to meet Big Time Rush! They are tight!_

_cathygarc: On my way to L.A … Going to meet my totally awesome Big Bro . :D_

* * *

><p>Cathy felt a hand shaking her . She must had fallen asleep . Everyone was slowly alighting . Cathy thanked the stewardess and alighted. "WHOAAAA!" Leslie, Jenny and Cathy exclaimed.<p>

L.A was AMAZING. Cathy ran to the airport and caught sight of Carlos. "CARLITOS!" I shouted, running to give him a big bear hug. "Cathy-cat! How are you little buddy? You sure grew out of your skirt over jeans and blouse style. Haha." Carlos said.

Cathy was wearing a hoodie and baggy jeans. "Awww, Carlitos … You don't seem different, at all." I said, ashamed that I couldn't give him a compliment.

"Yeah. I don't want to forget all about Minnesota so I sticked to my Minnesota style unless we're rehearsing or something." He said.

Leslie and Jenny walked in. "Big bro …" they mumbled, holding back their tears.

James and Logan stood there, unsure why their little sisters were in L.A. "Jenny … I missed you so much … I-I-I … I m-miss you so much." James sobbed, hugging the crying Jenny.

Logan walked over to his little sister. "Hello, Leslie."

"Hi, Logan. Don't bother asking about me. I'm going to show Gustabei the fire he wanted." Leslie explained.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Logan drove Kendall, Katie and Leslie to the Palm Woods while Carlos drove Cathy, James and Jenny to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoaaaaaaaaa ... Whatchu guys think ? Haha, ouhk. Oh, btw. The twitter names DOES NOT exist . I made that up but the foxtowolf &amp; cathygarc was awesome names . :D Reviews ?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Big Time Baby Sister

**Hi ! I'm still learning, don't worry. You guys obviously know I'm a rusher, right ? Ouhk, nevermind. So here's chapter 3. I'm actually writing Chapter 4 now sooo . BYE ! Oh and enjoy ! :D**

**Disclaimer: wanitherusher will never own Big Time Rush . Buh bye.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: It's Not Perfect Yet<p>

After unpacking, it was already 4p.m. The guys had to go to Rocque Records so the girls had to explore Palm Woods as a trio but they decided to bring Katie along as well. "Katie! How have you been? It's never the same in school without you." Jenny said, hugging Katie.

"Aww. Jenny. I'm great although it's hard to find friends my age. Want to go to the pool?" Katie said.

The girls exchanged looks and then stare at Katie. "Katie … Yeah we are going to the pool!" they exclaimed.

They quickly changed into their swimming attire and raced to the pool. Jenny jumped into the pool and exclaimed, "Come on in! The water is fine!"

Everyone dived in at the same time. They splashed around and talked like as if they were under a spell.

At Rocque Records …

"Dogs … Your song "Worldwide" is HORRIBLE! It's missing a talent." Gustavo said.

Carlos smiled and said, "My sister sang this song before. She was amazing. Maybe she is the missing talent we need for the song."

Carlos's plan was brilliant. They all agreed to his idea and he quickly texted Cathy.

Tweeeeeeeeet! Cathy's phone buzzed. Someone had just texted her. Her text from Carlos read;

_Cathy-cat! Come on over to Rocque Records. We have a surprise for you. Hurry up baby sis. We'll be waiting. ;)_

Cathy giggled. "Hey, let's go to Rocque Records."

_I'm on my way, big bro Carlitos. 3_

In a hurry, they ran to Rocque Records. Upon reaching there, Jenny exclaimed, "I thought it was near. WE RAN FOR A LONG LONG TIME!"

"Cathy … Your brother told me you might be the missing talent we need for our song "Worldwide". Are you in?" Gustavo said.

Cathy nodded over and over again. She was extremely eager to be able to sing a song with her brother and his friends. "Ok, from the top!" Gustavo exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Worldwide …<p>

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything_

_How was your day?_

_'Cause I've been missing_

**_Cathy:_**

**_You by my side, yeah_**

_Did I awake you out of your dreams?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

**_Cathy:_**

**_You calm me down_**

**_There's something about the sound of your voice_**

_I,I,I,I never, never, never_

_As far away as it seems no_

_Soon we'll be together_

**_Cathy:_**

**_We'll pick up right where we left off_**

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_

_That know my name_

_But don't you worry, no_

**_Cathy:_**

**_'Cause you have my heart_**

_It ain't easy to keep on moving from city to city_

_Just get up and go_

**_Cathy:_**

**_The show must go on_**

**_So I need you to be strong_**

_I,I,I,I never, never, never_

_As far away as it may seem no_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you_

* * *

><p>"That sounded great dogs and kitten." Gustavo said.<p>

"No it doesn't …" Cathy mumbled.

Everyone turned to look at Cathy who was blushing sheepishly.

She took deep breath in and said, "The song is amazing but the vocals is STILL incomplete."

Everyone thought hard. Nobody knew the mistake, only Cathy knew. Suddenly, Carlos heard someone humming to the song. He looked around and saw Katie in a daze. "You … want Katie to sing this with us?" Carlos asked.

Katie snapped out of her daze upon hearing her name. Cathy couldn't help but giggled. She dragged Katie into the booth. The guys were about to start singing but Cathy stopped them. She took out her phone and sent a text. Tweeeeeeeeeeet! Jenny's phone buzzed. Tweeeeeeeeeeeet! Leslie's phone buzzed.

Jenny's text;

_I don't just want Katie in the song. I want you in it too._

Leslie read her text and looked over to Jenny's. They both received the same text. "YOU WANT US?" they exclaimed.

Everyone stared at the grinning devil in disguise.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think ? The song was halfway sung , I know, I know but I was SOOO lazy to continue and find out where Cathy would sing . And I know only Cathy's part came out because I'm lazy. ^v^ ERH ! Oh, and I know some of you thinks that Cathy &amp; Katie sounds the same. WELL YOU'RE WRONG ! Ok, bye. :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Big Time Baby Sister

**Hello ! I'm new to all this so I have no idea how to read your reviews so I used my phone. My phone has this little button when I was reading my story . I clicked it and saw the reviews (4). Thank you for saying nice stuff. My 2 friends find it nice to but ... I don't know ... :\**

**I will never own Big Time Rush, sadly .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: We'll Always By Your Side<p>

Leslie beamed while Jenny fainted. Cathy wanted THEM to sing the song with their big bros. Gustavo frowned. He didn't want too many people in the song as it might make the song extremely horrible. "No, no, no, no, no! I DO NOT allow you to sing this song with the three kittens, dogs!" Gustavo bellowed.

Cathy was on the verge of tears. "BUT GUSTAVO! This song means a lot. I miss the boys so much, THEY miss the boys so much. Why can't we sing this song?" Cathy screamed.

Everyone didn't expected that. Cathy had always been sweet and never get angry, just like her brother. "Plus … In school, me and the girls always sing this song when we're together, without Katie or the boys. They're amazing, like their brothers." Cathy added.

Carlos didn't know how to react. His sister missed him so much ever since they left for L.A. and this was how she handled the pain of being away from him. Gustavo, on the other hand, frowned more. Cathy was sure he would still say no. She stiffled her sobs and ran out of the room and towards the Palm Woods. "Okkkkkk ... Dogs! You have two choices. Either you fix her or I WILL FIND A NEW TALENT!" Gustavo bellowed.

The boys quickly ran off to find Cathy. Katie, Jenny and Leslie quickly raced off to find Cathy as well.

Cathy sat under a big tree at the park. She was sobbing wildly at that point. Tweeeeeeet! Her phone buzzed. Cathy groaned. She didn't want to talk to anyone at that point.

_Cathy! Stop hiding! We NEED to talk to you! You have to go back and do it._

Jenny had texted her. Tweeeeet! Her phone buzzed again.

_Cathy, we know you're at the park. Come to the pool NOW._

"Great. Even Leslie texted me." Cathy mumbled. Tweeeeeeet! Her phone buzzed, again.

_Cathy … I know you want to do this thing with Leslie and Jenny but Gustavo just doesn't like it. Come on, go out there and shine. :D_

"Oh, great. Now Katie texted me. Perfect." Cahty said, standing up and walking to the poolside.

Jenny, Leslie and Katie were sitting on a table, drinking some ice tea. Cahty walked up to them slowly and sat with them, with a grumpy look on her face. "Cathy … You do understand that you are an AMAZING singer and you should do this, right?" Jenny said.

"AND that even though I want to be a singer but Gustavo doesn't think it is a good idea, you should still do this. It's a memory that we all want even though we can't get. You should go." Leslie said, sincerely.

"Cathy, you're the singer in our so-called group. We don't want to pull you back from going big time." Katie said, wisely.

Cathy stared at all of them. She never wanted to be a singer. Instead, she wanted to be a fashion designer. Her friends were always there for her and she didn't want to let them down. She looked at each of them slowly and thought. What was the right decision? Cathy's eyes opened wide. She had a solution. "You know what guys? I have made up my mind." Cathy said.

Everyone stared at Cathy, waiting for her answer.

* * *

><p><strong>My story is getting weirder , to me . Sneak peek : Chapter 5 , all 4 of them sang :D But I didn't write fully and I think Jenny sang the most xP<br>Pretty please review ? I want to know how I can improve chapter 7 becaause I am currently writing chapter 6. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Big Time Baby Sister

**I write too much. Did you guys know that ? Did you guys know that ? I like my stories. :D They are AWESOME but I want to be like those people who get like 50 reviews . :3 Their stories are AMAZING . :3**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Big Time Rush . :\**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: My Decision Changes All<p>

Cathy had made up her mind. "I will do it. I will do it, with you guys." She said.

"WHAT?" Katie, Jenny and Leslie exclaimed.

"Oh come on! I know you guys ever since our brothers have known each other. You guys want me to do it even though you guys want to do it. So, why not do it together?" Cathy explained.

"Cat … Yeah, Gustavo doesn't allow us!" Katie bellowed.

"So? I have a plan." Cathy said.

"THERE THEY ARE! CATHY!" they all heard Carlos shouted.

"Hey big bro. We're off to the studio. You guys coming?" Cathy asked.

Carlos nodded and they all went back to the studio. Gustavo stood near the entrance and frowned. "Gustavo, I will sing the song with Big Time Rush but only with my girls." Cathy said.

"NO !" Gustavo bellowed.

"Why not?" Cathy asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"BECAUSE I SAY SO!" he yelled.

"Oh, really? Well then …" Cathy said.

All four of them stood together and started singing.

Famous …

Cathy:

Do you want to … ride in a big limosine?

Tell me do you want to … take a little bite of the fame machine?

Leslie:

If you wanna be discovered

End up on the cover of every star studded supermarket magazine

Katie:

You can do it, stick right to it

It could happen to night

Together:

You wanna be famous (famous)

You wanna be the one who's living the life.

You wanna be famous (famous)

You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride

Jenny:

Your song is on the radio

Hot rotation video

Bright lights

Fan mail

Paparazzi on your tail

Tour bus , private jet

Thinking big ain't failed you yet

Just one thing you can't forget

Takes more than just wanting it

Aim high

Never less

Put your passion to the test

Give your all

Never less

Famous means that you're the best!

Gustavo was impressed. The girls sang better than their older brothers. "Well done. Maybe you girls could be my next big stars!" Gustavo said.

The guys of Big Time Rush frowned. If the girls were stars, Big Time Rush might disappear , FOREVER. "Cathy! What are you? CRAZY? If you girls become a group, it's gonna making it hard for us to keep our standards. WHY DID YOU BECOME A GROUP?" Carlos asked, angrily.

Carlos had never gotten angry at his sister. Everyone stared at Carlos and Cathy. "I don't want to sing "Worldwide" without them. I didn't think he might ACTUALLY think of us as his next big stars." Cathy explained.

The boys glared at their sisters. "You guys can't possibly be better than us!" James exclaimed.

"Really, big brother? Really? Then I guess it's on. Big Time Rush against us at the "Palm Woods Sing-off" which is in almost a week's time." Jenny said.

"Oh, it's on, Jen-jen." James said.

"You can't call me Jen-jen until AFTER we win." Jenny shot back.

"That'll take forever ..." James mumbled.

Both bands quickly stormed to the Palm Woods and signed up for the contest. "Good luck at the sing-off bros. You'll need it." Leslie said, before all of them strutted off to 2J.

"I never thought this day would come … the day my little sis's decision can change it all …" Carlos mumbled, giving James a $20 note.

"HAH ! I told you this day would come. Ahh , sweet, sweet $20 ." James said, sniffing the note.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you guys were like "Why is James sniffing a $20 note ?" . I don't know why . When I write sweet, I think of sniffing, smelling etc . Oh great ... Now I have to worry about the name of Big Time Rush's sister's group name. :\<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Big Time Baby Sister

**Hello ! This chapter is EXTREMELY long . No use asking for help for this story . i think this story is gonna end at chapter 15 ...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: 5 Days Of Rivalry<p>

Day 1:

Cathy and her best friends huddled together, away from their rival, Big Time Rush. "Ok, we have a week to prepare. We need to pick a song, a group name AND a dance routine." Cathy said.

The girls sighed. It was going to be a LONG week. They decided to pick one of Big Time Rush's song called 'Till I Forget About You'. The searched the internet for the lyrics and tried to split the lyrics equally. Then, they practised their singing. They harmonised perfectly . "Wow ! We sang until 6p.m. I'm impressed. Ok, we'll end the day now and tomorrow we'll practise our cheography. Sounds good?" Cathy said to the nodding trio.

All four girls didn't realise that their big brothers were watching them the WHOLE time. "KENDALL ! What are we gonna do ? My sister or basically OUR sisters CANNOT win us. They are good, ok. WE HAVE TO BEAT 'EM !" James hissed, still hating the fact that he couldn't call his sister 'Jen-jen'.

Kendall sighed. Their sisters were amazing but they have to be better than amazing. "Look … Let's just sing our song, 'Worldwide' ok ? We are amazing at that song. We can sing WAY better than them. Move out." Kendall said, reassuring them that they were better than their sisters.

* * *

><p>Day 2:<p>

Big Time Rush sat on the couch deep in thoughts. Their sisters had gone to the park to practise their dance routine. Their song 'Worldwide' was playing on Kendall's iPod over and over again. "Come on guys. Get up. We know the dance routine to 'Worldwide' AND we know the lyrics to 'Worldwide'. We can totally beat 'em at the sing-off. Come on and start practise, before they come back." Kendall encouraged.

The girls had already planned their dance routine. "WOW ! This is turning out to be EXTREMELY easy. Ok. From the top girls!" Leslie exclaimed.

The song 'Till I Forget About You' played on their stereo and they started dancing to the song, JUST dancing. No one realised that they were rehearsing. "OMG ! We can totally beat our bros at their own game." Katie said, grinning.

* * *

><p>Day 3:<p>

Cathy stood in front of her best friends. She had decided to give them all a break from the rehearsals. Surprisingly, they didn't mind at all. They wanted to hit the pool again after their first tie in that very pool. They all ran to their rooms changed to their swimming attire. "LAST ONE THERE PAYS FOR SMOOTHIES !" They all screamed and zoomed past their brothers.

Carlos was furious. They seemed so relaxed about the contest. "Dudes. Are we gonna sit back and relax OR beat 'em ?" He asked, with a big frown on his face.

They all thought for awhile and decided to practise instead of slacking off like their sisters. They quickly practised their singing and dancing, hoping not much time would fly.

The girls jumped into the pool. "HAH ! Jenny is the last one. There's only one flavour we all want and that's the awesome strawberry fruit smoothie." Katie said.

Jenny sulked. She HATED doing those kind of things AND spending her money. Soon, they all enjoyed their smoothies and enjoyed dipping into the pool. Time flew by quickly for them. They all returned to 2J and saw the boys practising. "Not bad big bros but … can you beat us with all of that? I think not. Come on girls, let's go." Cathy said before walking off to their own rooms.

* * *

><p>Day 4:<p>

There are 2 days left until the sing-off. Cathy and the girls went down to the park and started practising BOTH their singing AND dancing. You wouldn't believe how many people showed up to watch their performance. They were INCREDIBLE ! After their rehearsal , the audienced clapped and gave them a standing ovation. "Whoa … If people are giving us a standing ovation now, what will happen at the sing-off ?" Cathy thought.

Big Time Rush had other plans. They had practised enough and furthermore, their sisters would probably poke fun at them . They all sat down on the couch and decided to watch 3 movies, 'Sky High', 'Bridge To Terabithia' and 'Monsters vs Aliens' . They were too upset that their sisters were cheeky and WAY talented then them . Buzzzzzzzz! Carlos had just received a text;

_hey big bro . sry 4 being such jerks . gd luck 4 the sing-off. If it makes u feel any better, we don't evn hav a grp name . (:_

Carlos felt guilty. His sister was so sweet and he was sort of mean to him by saying they were terrible or way worse than Big Time Rush. Instead of replying to her text, he continued to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>Day 5:<p>

It was the last day of rehearsals . Cathy and the girls decided not to practice at all . so did the boys . "Big bros . Good luck for tomorrow ." Cathy said , for the group.

"Baby sisters . Good luck tomorrow too." Kendall said, for the whole of Big Time Rush.

"We still haven't decided on a name yet..." Jenny said.

"I know ! It's ..." Katie exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>The name will be revealed in the next chapter . But I would love to let you guys know the name I actually wanted to give with are "FBTR" which means Female Big Time Rush or "BBTR" which means "Baby Big Time Rush . Ok , I am now gonna go to the playground even though it's raining . BYE !<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Big Time Baby Sister

**Thank you Robin-n-Hoodie , Mikichan21 & kendell lover (top to bottom). :D You guys are so sweet . I wanted to update yesterday but my bro didnt allow me to use the laptop for the WHOLE day . Not even for 5 minutes to save the doc . Nevermind . Sorry if it seems to be getting worse and worse . -dies- The reason ? I'll let you know in the next chapter or something . :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Big Time Rush vs ?<p>

The day of the big sing-off had already come. Big Time Rush and their little sisters arrived and took their seats. Big Time Rush and their sisters were the last two groups. Most of the groups sung songs by Britney Spears and the Black Eyed Peas. Soon, it was Big Time Rush's turn. The girls all wished them good luck again before they went on stage. The song 'Worldwide started playing. After they sung, everyone cheered loudly, even their competition. "Give it up for The Girls of Tomorrow ! They will be singing a Big Time Rush song 'Till I Forget About You' !" the MC said.

The girls went up on stage and started singing the song .

Till I Forget About You …

_Cathy:_

_Got a call on a random afternoon_

_I pick it up and I see that it's you_

_Like my heart you were breaking the news_

_As you say it's over, it's over, it's over_

_Leslie:_

_Heading out cause you're out of my mind_

_All my friends are gonna see me tonight_

_Staying here till the sun starts to rise_

_And I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

_Together:_

_Dance hard, laugh more_

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Can I get a what now_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

_Jump up, fall down_

_Gotta play it loud now_

_Don't care my head's_

_Spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

_Katie:_

_You thought I'd be here on my own_

_Waiting for you to knock on my door_

_Since you left, I don't wait by the phone_

_I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving_

_Jenny:_

_I found a place where I can lose myself_

_And just leave your memory on the shelf_

_See I'm fine no I don't need nobody else_

_I'm going, I'm going, I'm going_

_Together:_

_Dance hard, laugh more_

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Can I get a what now_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

_Jump up, fall down_

_Gonna play it loud now_

_Don't care my head's_

_Spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

_Till I forget about you_

The crowd gave them a standing ovation. The girls went off the stage and hugged their brothers before taking their seats. The room was filled with music as the judges huddled together and decide. The girls and guys were excited. No matter what happens, they knew that they did their best. Finally, the MC stood before everybody and said, "We shall now bring up the groups."

The competitors went on stage, awaiting their fates. "Big Time Rush, The Girls of Tomorrow and Jammers. Step forward." He said.

They all stepped forward. "You are our top 3 !" he exclaimed.

The girls screamed and the boys hugged. "Third, we have … Jammers !" he exclaimed.

The other two groups clapped and congratulated them. There were 8 of them left and two groups left. "The Girls of Tomorrow," he said, "congratulations on the first place !"

The girls screamed and hugged each other. The claimed their trophy and started crying. They won ! Big Time Rush looked at each other and were on the verge of tears. The MC looked at everyone and smiled. "Big Time Rush…" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think ? Terrible right . :\ Nehmind . :D Wanna know the truth ? This story , is based on a dream I had . :D Cool right ? But this part wasn't in the dream but I can't just end it at the visiting part ! Ouhk . Does the name "The Girls of Tomorrow" sound ouhk ? I literally just thought of it .<strong>

**CARLITOS & LOGANATOR (Big Time Fever) ! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Big Time Baby Sister

**Oh yeah ! You guys wanna know something ? I forgot what it is . :\ Oh yeah , I HAVE AN AWESOME T-SHIRT ! I it ! I wanna show you guys BADLY . Oh , I am planning on writing a crossover between WOWP & BTR where Logan & Alex were childhood best friends . I'm writing it in a book before the computer . Titles are coming soon in theatres , k lol . :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: What's gonna happen to me now ?<p>

Big Time Rush were about to walk off the stage when the MC said, "Big Time Rush … also won first place !"

The girls screamed and hugged their brothers. They couldn't believe that BOTH their groups won first. They decided to celebrate by going to a restaurant.

"To Big Time Rush ." Cathy stood up and said during their celebration.

Kendall stood up. "To The Girls of Tomorrow ." he said.

Cathy and Kendall said, "To Big Time Rush AND The Girls of Tomorrow."

They all cheered loudly. Everything turned out unexpectedly perfect. Cathy's phone vibrated. She read the text and started crying. She ran out of the restaurant and to a big tree. She sat down and cried more. Carlos watched her race off and followed her. "Cathy … Cathy … What's wrong ?" he asked.

She looked at him and exclaimed, "What's wrong ? Me and the girls have 8 days left. There's a lot we haven't done here ! And when I return, my friends are gonna annoy me because EVERYONE found out about the trip. The trip of hanging out with you guys."

Carlos thought for awhile. He friends, or her WHOLE school have never met him or the guys. He didn't want his sister to return and get annoyed but her education was extremely important . "Cathy … You have more than a week to think . Don't worry ." he said, hugging his sister.

"Time flies , big bro …" Cathy whispered.

"I know … Come on . Let's go back in ." Carlos replied .

* * *

><p><strong>This is the SHORTEST chapter EVER for me . :3<strong>

**Titles for WOWP & BTR crossover (Logan & Alex childhood best friends):**

**a) Big Time Friendship**

**b) Big Time Best Friends**

**c) Wizard & Singer UNITE (k , random)**

**d) Best Friendship**

**and finally ...**

**e) Are We More Than Friends ?**

**I'm indecisive ...**

**Keyboard joke:  
><strong>**U & I are together but right below it says JK . xD**


	9. Chapter 9

Big Time Baby Sister

**Mikichan21 : You are such a big fan . I feel extremely blessed . :D**

**Chapter 9 , finally out ! I know you guys probably waited FOREVER for this chapter . I'm really sorry because I have been slacking my homework until the last minute and I forgot how I want to make the story like . Hehe … Oh , and I've been busy admiring my t-shirt and deleting unwanted photos off my Facebook .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: My Decision … AGAIN ?<p>

Cathy sat on the bench , deep in thoughts . She couldn't possibly decide in a week ! Her best friends were worried . After finding out what had happened the previous night , the girls weren't sure if returning home would be a good idea . "Who found out about the trip until probably the WHOLE school knows ?" Jenny exclaimed, furiously .

Leslie sat there . She had not said anything to them all day long . "Leslie , be a darling and give the guy you call a boyfriend a call . I want to know what's going on …" Cathy finally said .

Leslie didn't feel like arguing . She had Derek , her boyfriend , on speed dial .

*Phone conversation*

_Leslie : Derek ? Cathy wants to talk to you ._

_Derek : Whatever …_

_Cathy : Derek , I know we are enemies back in Minnesota but THIS IS A CRISIS !_

_Derek : What is this crisis you are referring to ?_

_Cathy : UNBELIEVEABLE !_

_Derek : What ? I just want to know . Sheesh …_

_Cathy : THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS THAT ME AND THE GIRLS WENT TO VISIT OUR BROTHERS WHO HAPPENS TO BE BIG TIME RUSH !_

_Derek : Cathy … There is no need to shout . Whatever . You know that girl who calls herself the number 1 Big Time Rush fan ?_

_Cathy : Evil Vicious Annoying a.k.a her real name …_

_Derek : Eva . Yeah … She found out when she overheard you during your phone conversation with Leslie and Jenny because she was visiting Leslie ._

_Cathy : Ohhhh … Good to know BUT … Why does she want the whole school to know ._

_? : Because she wants to make you SUFFER ._

_Cathy : EVA ! Why are you with DEREK ?_

_Eva : Because Leslie's gone forever . Reason number two for wanting the whole school to know ._

_Cathy : Huh ?_

_Eva : Obviously you guys know that returning would be a terrible idea so you guys have to stay there forever . Away from Minnesota, school and Derek ._

_Cathy : You are madly in love with an idiot ?_

_Eva : Bye ! *hangs up*_

*End of phone conversation*

Cathy stared at the iPhone 4 . Leslie's boyfriend , Derek, two timed her . "What happened ?" Leslie asked.

Cathy just smiled, gave her the phone back and walked off without another word . Leslie gasped as Jenny peeked at Leslie's phone . Eva had texted :

_You're away from Minnesota , school and Derek . Happy Holidays …_

Cathy must have found out during the phone conversation. "Cathy … CATHY !" Leslie screamed and chased after her best friend .

Cathy walked off sadly . She could never return back to Minnesota . After all, she could study at the Palm Woods School . She just couldn't handle the fact that Leslie had to be away from her boyfriend even though he is the biggest idiot she had ever met . "Cathy …" she heard someone behind her .

She turned around and saw Leslie and Jenny . "What do you guys want ? Leave me alone …" she muttered.

"Cathy … We found out too . We're upset too . We- ." Jenny was cut off .

"I'm not upset about education or being away from my family . I'm upset that my best friend can't be with her boyfriend whom I hate after he dumped me for a girl he barely knew ! Then he dumped that chick and you're with him . Of course he's my enemy ! He is a jerk ! I don't mind him being with you for a long time . I just …" Cathy was EXTREMELY upset , she was lost for words.

"Cathy, I'm gonna break up with him . He's with Eva now . I'm happy he's with her because they look …" she said truthfully and paused before sarcastically saying, "so perfect together ."

Cathy laughed . She loved her best friends for their sarcasm and fun . _"Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide …" _Cathy's phone rang . She had just changed her texts from Carlos from a normal buzz to their song "Worldwide" .

_Waddup baby sis ? Whr r u & e girls ? Been looking all ovr 4 u guys . Stupid enuff 2 not text u . =.="_

Cathy laughed and replied to her brother's text .

_Chilling PW park . Was tryin 2 decide . Unsure of ans still . C'mon ovr . We'r e big 3 . ;)_

"Cathy … What did you bro want ?" Jenny asked , eagerly .

"Just wondering where we are . Nothing much ." Cathy said.

The girls nodded and soon , they heard their brothers screaming their names . "Hey ! Katie's looking for you guys ! She wants to show you something !" they exclaimed.

The girls reluctantly went followed . Katie was sitting on the desk , reading something written somewhere in the laptop angrily . "Did you guys know what Eva the Evil Vicious Annoying wrote on her blog ?" Katie snapped .

"No …" Leslie mumbled, dragging the 'o'.

"Here . Take a look." She said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eva's Blog Entry #50<strong>_

_Hello fans ! The #1 BTR Fan is here AGAIN ! I am so happy that the 3 girls of LoserVille are finally in LA , forever . Yes , I know they might eventually be famous but … I'm happy enough that Leslie is away from Derek . MUAHAHAHHA ! Leslie , Jenny and Cathy are gone … FOREVER . Because danger awaits them if they return . Toodles !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Cathy muttered, "That stupid, idiotic . GRR …."<p>

Everyone tried to calm Cathy down . She was too frustrated that she pushed everyone away and ran off . "Cathy has it harder than any of us ." Logan said.

Meanwhile, Cathy was sobbing wildly by the pool . The Jennifers saw her and asked, "Cathy … Why are you crying ?"

"Why do you guys care ? You're always mean to everyone ." Cathy snarled .

"But you're a Junior Jennifer . Didn't you know that ?" Jennifer #1 said.

"What ? Since when am I Junior Jennifer ?" Cathy said.

"Ever since you challenged your brother to a sing-off . You and your best friends are Junior Jennifers ." Jennifer #3 said.

"And us Jennifers, junior or not, stick together . So what happened ?" Jennifer #2 said.

"What happened is a snobby girl in my school in Minnesota has caused a lot of troubles for us Junior Jennifers. We will face crazed fans of Big Time Rush if we return . At first I thought that of staying here but Leslie would then be away from her boyfriend. But since he hooked up with the snobby girl, I thought that staying here would be perfect . Then I realized through the phone conversation and her blog entry, that if I don't return, that means she won the war . And I can't let that happen ." Cathy managed to say in a couple of breath.

The Jennifers looked at one another . They knew exactly what she meant. "Cathy … That happened exactly to us . We came here to visit my dad, a director, and this girl sent me a text saying that if we return, everyone will find out about my dad being a director and everyone would want to be a big star. Of course , she did that so that she could be with my boyfriend, or rather, ex-boyfriend now . We decided to stay and become stars . Obviously we regretted that but … We're stars now so going back won't be a problem ." Jennifer #1 said.

Cathy acknowledged what Jennifer #1 said and smiled . She wanted to make it big like them so that returning back won't be a problem at all. "Thanks you guys ! Oh my gosh ! I forgot all about the song Gustavo wants me and the guys to sing . Goodbye Jennifers ! Thanks again !" Cathy thanked and ran off to Apartment 2J .

"CATHY !" everyone cheered upon my return . Apparently, they were worried but didn't want to search for her in case she gets angry and push them away again .

Cathy smiled and asked, "Guys … We still haven't sung Worldwide yet . Why aren't we singing it ?"

"Finally ! Gustavo wants you to bring it up . Not us bringing it up for you . He eventually agreed for The Girls of Tomorrow to sing with us . Let us go to Rocque Records !" Kendall said .

Cathy laughed . It was always so funny the way the guys loved saying 'Let us' instead of 'Let's' .

*At Rocque Records*

"Finally you guys came ! I thought you guys won't come at all." Kelly said.

"Hey Kelly . We're ready to record 'Worldwide' ." Cathy said, firmly.

"Good. Dogs and kittens , get into the booth NOW !" Gustavo bellowed .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Worldwide ft. The Girls of Tomorrow<strong>_

_James:  
>Wait, a minute.<br>Before you tell me anything  
>How was your day?<br>Cause I've, been missing_

_Jenny:  
>You by my side, yeah<em>

_Logan:  
>Did I, awake<br>You from any of your dreams  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<em>

_Leslie:  
>You calm me down<br>There's something about this sound of your voice_

_Carlos:  
>I,I,I,I never, never<em>

_Cathy:  
>Never as far away as it may seems<em>

_Carlos:  
>Soon we'll be together<em>

_Cathy:  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Kendall:  
>Paris, London, Tokyo<br>There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Katie:  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<br>Hello tuck you in every night_

_Logan:  
>And I can only take another goodbye<br>Baby won't be long  
>You're the one that I'm waiting<em>

_Leslie:  
>Hello tuck you in every night on the phone, hoo whoa<em>

_Logan:  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>

_Kendall:  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>

_Big Time Rush:  
>Girl I'll be thinking about you<em>

_The Girls of Tomorrow:  
>Worldwide ! Worldwide ! Worldwide<em>

_Big Time Rush:  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls they know my name<br>But don't you worry_

_The Girls of Tomorrow:  
>Cause you have my heart<em>

* * *

><p>After singing the last verse, they all looked at Gustavo. "I am impressed . You guys … did better than before. How about you girls become my new girl group ? I don't think the dogs of a certain boy band would mind." Gustavo said.<p>

The girls looked at one another. This decision could change their life. Their big brothers had a 'Please-do-it-for-us' kind of look on their faces. Cathy giggled. "You got yourself a deal Gustavo."

Everyone cheered for the decision. Cathy and her friends would be staying at the Palm Woods, as the future famous and also get to work along side their big brothers. "Carlos, even though I accepted the offer, I need to return home to get my stuff. Could you and the guys follow us home to get the rest of our things ?" Cathy asked.

"You're not scared of the fans ?" Carlos asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna win the war and get a job as a singer as a prize." Cathy replied.

"Then, I would love to help you." Carlos said.

"Thanks." Cathy yawned. She was tired.

"We set off to Minnesota tomorrow." Carlos said, carrying Cathy all the way to their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray ! Happy ending but the story is still not over . We have at most 2 chapters until we finish the story :D<strong>

**Ask me anything about my fanfiction or suggestion , kindly send me a PM message or you can tweet me on Twitter wanitherusher for those who don't have FF account . I'm really sorry for disabling anonymous. I'm indecisive . **

**If any of you wants to know the crap I say on Twitter , I suggest following wanibtrforever . I'll start deleting my wanitherusher tweets so that I can put in fanfiction related tweets into it. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Big Time Baby Sister

**Sob … This might actually be the last chapter of Big Time Baby Sister . I feel so sad. :'(  
>Go on with the story … I shall write my crossover better as a celebration of the completion of my first story. :D<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 : The End With A New Adventure<p>

The two bands cheered loudly , for the 3rd time that day . They were finally in Minnesota , to get their things . As if one cue, tons of Big Time Rush fans came out of nowhere. "FREIGHT TRAIN !" They all yelled.

Freight Train came out of nowhere and blocked away the fans. "Thanks ! Good thing we brought you." Kendall said before all of them walked off to each of their houses with a mini bus following them.

First, they went to Leslie's house since it was the furthest. She took along practically her WHOLE room as the mini bus was already half full. Next, they went to Jenny's house. "Jen-jen … I can't believe you're going to become just like your older brother. We're really gonna miss you so much just like how much we miss your brother then. I think I'm gonna cry …" Mrs. Diamond said, letting a tear drop from her eye.

Jenny looked at her mom. "I'm gonna miss you too mom. But Mama Knight's gonna take good care of me and James and everyone. I'm gonna be ok." Jenny said.

"I trust you …" she whispered.

Jenny and James went to her room with boxes and started packing them in . "Jen-jen . Look, our drawing …" James whispered to Jenny, holding up a portrait of the two bands.

"I know … Put it in the 'Very Special' box over there." She said, pointing to a box.

James nodded. Finally, in 20 minutes, they finished packing and went to put them into the mini bus. All that's left was Cathy's things. They decided to ride the mini bus to their next destination as they were too tired to walk . "What the…" was all Cathy could say.

In front of her house was none other than Eva.

"Why are you in Minnesota ?" Eva snarled.

"We're getting our things. Meet the future famous, The Girls of Tomorrow." Cathy replied calmly.

"Where ? All I could see are a bunch of losers with their amazing brothers ." Eva insulted.

"Well then, I guess you met us already. Leslie, Jenny and I are a band . The Girls of Tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got a lot of packing to do." Cathy shot back.

"Have fun with Derek." Leslie said, realising that she choked at the last word.

"We broke up." Eva burst out.

"WHAT ?" Leslie shouted.

"He two-timed me with a girl he barely knew . Why would I want to be with a guy like that? Hmph . Bye losers. Have fun with your big bros of pure awesomeness." Eva said, bumping into Leslie as she walked off.

"She sickens me…" Leslie muttered, getting ready to punch Eva from behind.

Cathy stopped her. "Now now … We know that Eva is evil . I just can't seem to get how her breakup is somehow related to my breakup with … ahem. Derek." Cathy said, choking a lot upon saying 'Derek'.

Everyone became silent for a moment. Finally, Cathy muttered, "I'll go pack up."

Cathy walked into the house with an upset Carlos following her . "Wow… This is awkward. Let's get ice cream later …" Jenny mumbled.

No one wanted to respond. Meanwhile, Carlos was trying to talk to Cathy. "Cathy ... Do you want to talk about this Derek guy ?" he asked.

"Aww come on ! How can you not know about Derek ? Well, it doesn't matter anyway . I broke up with him . After a few girlfriends, he went with Leslie . Two timed her with Eva who broke up with him for some girl he barely knew . That is how a long story turn short." Cathy explained as she packed up angrily.

"Cathy … I know that but why are you still choking up about Derek ?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe I still like him ok !" Cathy shouted.

Carlos sighed. He knew it all along. He helped to grab some of Cathy's things to put in the boxes. Finally, Cathy mumbled, "I need a boyfriend…"

"Why ?" Carlos asked, eagerly.

"I wanna forget Derek. He's a player… And I feel like the best way is to get a new one." Cathy said.

"Cathy, are you ready to get one anyway ?" Carlos asked, concerned.

"I-I don't know… Maybe I'm not…" Cathy stuttered.

"Then don't . You have us and music to stop thinking about him. Come on. Everyone's waiting." Carlos said, picking up one of the boxes.

"Thanks big bro," Cathy said, carrying two boxes, "I'm way stronger than you by the way."

Carlos sighed. The same girl who loves being better than him. They dashed out with boxes in their hand one by one until all the boxes were loaded onto the mini bus. They seemed to have solved any given problems. "Ok guys . Let's get on with the adventure !" Kendall exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?" everyone bellowed.

"Oh, well first of all, we're gonna have a party to celebrate your new band. Then we're gonna have fun at the pool. After that, we're gonna record the song Worldwide . Then you guys will sing a new song Gustavo's gonna write an- …" Kendall was interrupted by the screaming group.

"ALRIGHT WE GET IT !" they screamed.

"Ok . Ok . Chill . Sheesh ." Kendall said.

* * *

><p><strong>And that my fellow readers is the last of the story . Their adventures will be treasured and their new adventures will await them . Ok , the end . You guys like, like my story ? I hope so . My opinion , writing the ending of a chapter is not the hardest part . Writing the END of THE STORY is the hardest part EVER ! Ok . I will start writing more of Are We More Than Friends? Because all I have left is that story and my school stuff . :3<strong>

**Peace out^^**


End file.
